DC: 2011-08-07 - Robin's Choice
Kara's currently sprawled out on the couch, watching late-night infomercials. Solar, who had been there for several hours with her, finally succumbed to the need for sleep and retired to his ship. Kara seems to have responded to this by taking a tub of ice cream, which she eats while watching about how to use the magic jack to reduce her phonebill to $40 forever. She seems to be dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a T-shirt which has a bunch of little superman symbols all over it - but not like her uniform - more like something that someone would buy from Macy's. The Elevator dings and here comes Tim, dressed casually as well though granted not as casually as Kara. He makes his way to the couch and flops next to her and grins, "What flavor?" he asks, eyes twinkling. Kara Zor-El looks around at Tim, then at the ice cream. "Something called Batter Up... I guess people eat cake ice cream at baseball games." She slumps back down on the couch and clicks to another channel, where Vince tells the Kryptonian about why she need the Slap Chop. Tim Drake watches the ad, and snerks about how the view is gonna love his legumes. He stretches out, "So what have you been up to?" he asks, half watching TV and half watching you eat ice cream. Kara Zor-El looks up at you again, shrugging noncommitally. "I think Solarflare's in love with me because I can beat him up." Then she plops back down on the couch. "Don't worry... told him there's someone else I liked..." She pauses. "I think I'm a tease." She shovels another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Fortunately, the girl has a super-metabolism. Probably will never lose that perfect figure. Good thing,considering what she seems to eat is motly junk food. Tim Drake ponders this, "Solarflare?" he asks, "Is this yet another new Titan I have to be introduced to?" Kara Zor-El nods. "Tamaranean. Sort of like Starfire, but a commoner. His ship crashed in Metropolis. Stopped him from rampaging around there and brought him here. He was some sort of slave. Starfire confirmed his capture so um.... guess he's here now." Kara Zor-El watches the TV. "I really need a credit card." Tim Drake blinks, "Here?" he asks, "As in here in san Francisco, or here as in Titan Tower?" a beat pause, "And no you don't. You'd end up with more useless crap than The Toymaker." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Put his ship on on the roof... now it's in the garage where he's sleeping. He sorta rescued about 30 cats also who are in his ship with him" She puts the spoon of ice cream in her mouth and leaves it in there, then looks up at Tim. "Am I a tease?" Tim Drake was about to answer when he's floored by the second question. "Ummm..okay, so we got a guy version of Starfire sleeping on our roof garage in his spaceship with 30 cats." nods, "okay. Crazy Cat alien. Check." then takes a deep breath, "Why would you ask that?" he counters, genuinely confused. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Beginning to think half the guys I meet are always staring at me." She shrugs. "Maybe that's why Batman and nightwing and whoever don't want me to be with you... I'm a shameless flirt." Kara Zor-El still has the spoon in her mouth. Tim Drake shrugs, "They don't want you to be with me because they don't want to see you hurt. They're convinced I would hurt you, break your heart, Kara. Chances are they're probably right. I do that eventually." he says quietly, with a shrug. "I don't stare at you, for the record and I don't think you're a shameless flirt." a beat pause, "you've never flirted with me, anyway." Wonder Girl enters Common Room - Titans Tower - San Francisco from Residential Hall - Titans Tower - San Francisco. Kara Zor-El is on the couch with a tub of ice cream, watching infomercials and in sweats and a skimpy t-shirt which has a bunch of Superman symbols on it but looks like it was bought at Macy's Kara Zor-El looks up at Tim again. "How's Stephanie?" she asks,pulling the spoon out of her mouth and taking another scoop of ice cream. Tim Drake is slacked out on the couch next Kara, but not like..NEXT..to Kara. He's giving his opinion on why she doesn't need a credit card and looking very confused all of a sudden. When she asks the next question, he responds with a little relief. "Getting better every day..getting stronger. She'll be ready to spar, soon." he says. Unable to sleep, Cassie comes in, looking rumpled and mussed. She's wearing an old pair of sweats and a ratty t-shirt, her feet covered in socks to keep them warm. She mutters something akin to a groggily spoken 'hi' when she hears voices, that being it for now as she's off to get something to drink. Kara Zor-El sits up a bit. "Not really what I meant, Tim..." She looks over at Cassie and waves. "You should see what they're showing on TV. Fascinating inventions for the home. Do you have a credit card?" Tim Drake was about to answer then Cassie unwittingly saves his bacon. Listening to Kara further, he just facepalms. "You know the whole point is to convince people to buy something that they don't actually need, right?" Kara Zor-El sits up a bit straighter. "But they just had a chainsaw which fits in one hand and can cut a car in half..." "That stuff is crap. Don't buy it and even if it was worth buying, I wouldn't let you borrow mine if I had one." She pulls out an energy drink, of all things and pops it open, guzzling deeply from it before she looks at Tim. "Hey. How are you guys anyhow?" She's asking Tim and Kara that despite looking at him. Tim Drake is his usual "Clueless" self. "Me? I'm fine." he responds casually, "Just the usual. Dodging wedgies from Conner and Gar taking to chihuahua form to hump my leg at inopportune moments." Kara Zor-El folds her legs under her a bit. "I beat up the new guy and I think he's now in love with me" she repeats to Cassie this time. Wonder Girl slowly shuffles towards the couch, playfully tussling Tim's hair once she's close enough, and then she looks at him oddly. "Wait. Gar does what?" Wrinkling her nose, she looks at Kara then, still confused. "The guy I met earlier or someone else?" Kara Zor-El eats more ice cream. "I'm not even sure he realizes it because he's been a slave most of his life, but I feel like I'm leading him on just because he has .... like... muscles like a greek god and rescues stray cats and says he worships me and says he wants to always protect me and stuff..." Another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. She nods at Cassie's question. "mhmmm" Tim Drake gets up and goes to the kitchen, returning the ruffle of Cassie's with one of his own. He grabs a bottle of water and some sort of healthy snack, since Nightwing's been on his back about the slightest dietary choice as of late. He plops back down and shrugs, "I wouldn't say you're a tease. I'd say you're pre-occupied with boys." he thinks on this, "Yup. Boy..er..alien crazy." Kara Zor-El looks over at Tim, then rests her head on his shoulder. "mm hmm" she says, spoon still in her mouth. Kara Zor-El says muffled because of the spoon "Diama woulf be so diffapointef wif me if zhe knew..." "Okay. Now, I didn't get a real good look at the guy," Cassie says before pausing to take another guzzle of her drink. "But I've seen Greek gods... hell, my father is one... and that guy is nothing like one of them." She shrugs, not exactly wanting to burst anyone's bubble but she's not going to lie, either. When Kara puts her head on Tim's shoulder she can't help but to roll her eyes a bit, turning her head away from them as she does. "Gee, Kara. Ease up, huh? Plenty of time for boys." Kara Zor-El looks over at Cassie. "Shorry. Jush don'sh veel lig I haf a life yknw?" Again.. spoon still in her mouth. Tim Drake shoots a look to Cassie before looking down at Kara, "You know, Kara..that spoon /does/ come out of your mouth." he pauses, "Besides, isn't he a little too orange to fall under the Greek God category?" he sips his water, "Maybe he's a Jersey Shore diety?" Kara Zor-El says, "btw this is sorta how she's dressed right now, except without the headband, sneakers or jacket - http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl/29-2351/supergirl/108-113/34824-supergirl/105-251767/" Wonder Girl says, "Aww. That's a cute outfit. :)" Kara Zor-El pulls the spoon out of her mouth and looks at Tim. "I don't know what that means, Tim." She shrugs a bit. "Doesn't matter. I don't like him that way... told him I liked someone else but he's still saying he'll always protect and worship me and that I'm a goddess and stuff." She shrugs. "I should have pulled the hit... I just don't learn do I?" Kara might not get it but Cassie sure does and she can't help but to giggle some. "Be nice, Tim," she chides. "He's actually really nice." She stretches out, trying to make herself comfortable even if the couch is already crowded. "So who do you like," she asks, the question abrupt but hey. She's a teen. Who says she has to be subtle? There's a pause and then she adds, "And please do not keep all those cats at the Tower, Kara. If you're going to keep them, please relocate them." Tim Drake sips more of his water, "Congratulations Kara, you've got yourself a big orange puppy dog that's gonna wind up drooling all over the place and annoying people." he says to Kara and then looks at Cassie, "I am being nice..if not a little abrasive." he gets up and heads over to the kitchen and opens the fridge about the time Cassie asks her question. Kara Zor-El looks at Tim. "Ummm....." She looks back at Cassie. "Well... the guy I like is really cute... and smart... and he makes me feel normal and doesn't keep saying I'm a goddess. But his fam-" She pauses. "Oh... they're in his ship. They're not my cats to keep. I adopted a cat called Streaky, he's staying with a friend of mine in Metropolis." She shrugs. "I built Solar an air purifier/odor nullifier for his ship. I think he got all the cats because he knows I like Streaky." Kara Zor-El looks down at herempty tub of ice cream. Cassie happens to catch how Kara looks at Tim just before she says 'uhm', that a big tell in the demi-goddess' book. "Oh gods, Kara. You're so cute when you're trying to play coy. Just come out and say it's Tim, huh?" She's trying not to be cruel about it but she really hates people who pussy foot around the subject when it comes to feelings, it being a mistake she made before, it one that almost cost her someone she really cares about. The fact that the cats won't be staying here gets her to nod and actually sigh in relief. "Good. No offense to him but... yeah. Too many cats." *WHUMP* and a slight groan as a head connects with the top part of the fridge when his name is mentioned. However, Tim is hardcore, and thus does NOT drop the makings of a very unhealthy sammich. Kara Zor-El winces a little looking over at Tim when he does that. She pulls Cassie over to her and starts whispering in her ear. "<< It's complicated... because of his girlfriend and Batman and stuff... >>" The sound of skull colliding with fridge has her snickering, that not exactly funny but it is at the same time. "Did you break it, Tim," Cassie asks, the questioning tone marred by the squeak that being tugged over to Kara brings about. She shakes her head and frowns some. "You really shouldn't go there," she points out in a whisper to the girl. "He's got enough on his plate right now... and getting in between two people never ends well." Not that Kara said she was planning on it, but best get that said now. "Find a nice, single boy." Kara Zor-El pauses. "She already told me...." She then pulls Cassie over again and whispers in her ear again, "<< She already told me she understands if he breaks up with her and starts going out with me... we had pizza and saw a movie together... she's really nice... >>" Tim Drake is gonna just be over here in the kitchen making a Dagwood that would make Slobo proud, because there aren't two beautiful young ladies about ten feet from them whispering about him right now, no. Not at all sir. Nothing to see here, move it along. "I wouldn't take that as being one hundred percent true," is what the other blonde says. "She just woke up from a coma and I'm sure she's all sorts of turned around and not sure what she wants." Peering over the couch, she eyes Tim. "You're taking an awful long time. What the hell are you doing?" Cassie flumps back, reclining. Remember that scene from Close Encounters of the Third Kind, where the guy goes crazy and builds a small mountain in his house, muttering "This means something."? Yeah, it's kinda like that, as Tim constructs a sandwich befitting any famished teenaged guy who can roughly eat half his body weight in one sitting, coupled with the metabolism of someone like Tim, who is sure to burn it off before it goes to waste. Working at another layer, muttering, "To hell with Dick's dietary concerns. I'm hungry." he hears Cassie's question, "Sculpting something beautiful, Cassie, and giving you ladies ample time to talk about me under your breath over there. I just don't need to know which one of you likes my ass more." Kara Zor-El just stares at her lap, utterly embarrassed. She drops the spoon in the empty carton and puts it off to the side, scrunching her shoulders a bit. Cassie pokes Kara and then smirks. "Tim does have a nice butt but I'm all about Superboy's, really. I mean.. have you seen how his costume conforms to his posterior?" She then looks back to Tim and makes a point out of obviously ogling his rump. "I don't know. Now that I look at it, Tim, you got a nice one as well. Bet it's nice for grabbing." Oh Rao above, Kara thinks, she's talking about her cousin's butt. Okay... her cousin's clone's butt... but .... same thing sorta! Kara doesn't exactly say anything.... just sort of lets out a squeak. Talking about butts and grabbing. She firmly bites her lip. "mmmfg...." Tim Drake continues to make his sandwich and even makes a point out of giving it the most subtle of flexes, because Gar once advised him that you gotta give the ladies what they want. Meanwhile, the sammich arteest continues to work. Chalk it up to one victory for Zeus' daughter! Kara's reaction gets Cassie to just grin, her expression playfully mean. "What? Are you disagreeing with me? And if so, which point are you disagreeing with me on?" The flex is noticed but not commented upon... "Going to share that with me, Tim?" Tim Drake looks over his shoulder, and there's the mischievious smirk that he gets just every once in a while and he asks "Which one?" Kara Zor-El quickly just blurts out "Yes he has a nice butt and I like him a lot and now can someone please tell me what's happening between him and Stephanie?!?" And she looks down at that floor intently. Probably would be burning a hole in it with her heat vision if she hadnt had enough training to be able to control that sort of thing when she's agitated. Kara Zor-El is -not- being mischevous or teasing or playful. She's just aggravated and confused at this point. You paged Tim Drake with 'and btw, I have a phenomenal butt so there :)' From afar, Tim Drake knows. He's checked it out. Repeatedly. ;) Cassie winks at Tim before pointing to the sandwich, that just before Kara blurts out what she does. Rolling her eyes, she looks the Kryptonian in the eye, all joking aside. "How about you put on your big girl pants and ask Tim, huh?" Leaning back, she starts to toy with the tab on the can, it making a comforting twang sound ever time she does. Tim Drake cuts the humongous sammich into three, actually. Trimmed down, it's actually a fairly manageable thing. He puts a piece on a plate and brings them over for the ladies. "Well," he says, as a means to segue, "It's confusing. She says she wants to see if there's something there but we haven't really been around each other in a year." he offers a plate to both girls as he sits down, "So there's no way to tell if there is. What has me wondering is that she knew I'd visited her every day she was in the coma, she could hear me even and could feel my presence...I'm worried she wants to try because she sees me as a security blanket, because she subconsciously got so used to me being there that for me not to be might not be something she's ready to deal with yet." Kara Zor-El looks at the sandwich. "Why did she tell me that-" She puts the sandwich over on the table instead of on her lap and decides not to continue her sentence. Instead, she asks, "When will you know?" "I think it's worth giving it a shot, Tim. Seriously. That way you guys can be sure once and for all." Tim's given a slight smile of thanks as well as sympathy but it fades when Kara asks the question. Her face going red, Cassie takes a bit of her sandwich but it does nothing to keep her quiet, Cassie now speaking around a mouthful of food. "When will he know? Is that all you have to ask? Or say? You can't even wish them good luck or say that you hope things work out for them?" Bordering on angry, Cassie gets up to get herself another drink, letting the fridge cool her off a bit. Tim Drake nods agreeably with Cassies initial response, taking a bite of his sammich "I think so too. It'll definitely put my mind at ease. There's still things I have to know for myself first judging by how she acted when we talked." and when Cassie blows up a little, he holds his hand up ever the mediator, "No, Cassie, it's okay." his tone softening, "really." he turns to Kara speaking gently, "I honestly don't know. It's not the kind of thing you can just know in a definite period of time." Kara Zor-El holds herself. She floats up to her feet. "Sorry I'm a bad person for asking. I hope everything works out for you Tim." She pulls opens the window and flies out of it. Meanwhile on TV, Anthony Sullivan impresses on the remaining Titans the importance of having the Turbo Snake for unclogging drains. Tim Drake calls after, "Kara! I never said you were a bad person for asking!" making his way to the window. He just sighs. "God, Kara..." Cassie says as she sees her floating off but she stops herself, not exactly feeling up to explaining herself. Who she does speak to is Tim who somehow manages to not get snapped at. "She needs to learn, Tim," she points out, the fridge now closed. She looks out the window and then sits on the counter next to the stove, her expression tired and vaguely bothered. Tim Drake nods, "I know, Cassie. I just hate it when she takes something the wrong way and goes off in a huff." he sits back down, leaving the window open in case she wants to comeback. "Yeah, she does. But she also needs cut a little slack. She's doesn't have any of the advantages Superman had." Another bite is taken and then she blinks, looking at Tim curiously. "What do you mean by that," Cassie asks. She could assume but doesn't want to, not in light of just what happened. "I am sorry she went off like that," she adds. "It'll probably make things difficult for you." Outside, Kara is already flying away, wiping her eyes a bit, upset at being yelled at, then takes off in a burst of speed to the north so she can spend some time in her cousin's Fortress. Kara Zor-El is staying here to continue to log btw if that's ok :) Wonder Girl says, "Sure. :)" Tim Drake shakes his head. "She'll come back and we'll talk. It'll be fine." he says, though not dismissively. To answer her question he takes another bite of sandwich, "Well, Superman was raised here, so he had the same advantage as an Earth child to understand our culture and how things work between people." he pauses, "In her case, her ship crashed and she went into stasis. She's experiencing culture shock in a big way." "Anthony Sullivan here for the grater plater! It's no ordinary plate! Watch this - Grate cheese with ease! There's no wrong way to use it ... back and forth, side to side, round and round. All the cheese stays in the plate!" Kara Zor-El says, "couldnt resist" Wonder Girl says, "Oy! :)" Kara Zor-El gives background ambiance! Cassie does understand about culture shock, having experienced it some when she first dealt with visiting the Amazons for the first time, that being despite her having read about them in her books on mythology. Still, she doesn't exactly seem inclined to be too forigiving. "I just don't want to see things between you and Stephanie get ruined before they have a chance to work out if it's going to. I'm protective. Sue me..." She peels back some of the bread after another bite, trying to figure out just what Tim put in it. "But I'll butt out. Let you deal with all that. And apologize." To whom? Not said yet. Tim Drake smiles softly, "It's okay, Cassie. I don't mind." to what is he not minding? He's not saying, but he continues, "I'm just gonna be very careful and guarded. My main worry is that she wants to get into something because it's safe and comfortable and familiar since I was there for her through the whole coma, and after a few months when she's back on her feet and working again? Decides that maybe being with me isn't what she wanted after all." "Yeah but if you don't try you're going to regret it someday." Cassie picks a bite off of her sandwich before nibbling. "You do know you and I are kind of in the same boat, right? Not exactly but pretty darn close, of course." She's referring to her own relationship woes which she has been pretty tight lipped about. "So I'm totally sympathetic. I know what it's like... uh, yeah. Guess I'm saying that I'm here for you." And now she finishes her food. Next is an infommercial for the grill glove... the glove that puts the power of the grill.... in the palm of your hand. Tim Drake nods, "I don't want to play what if when it's too late." he says flat-out, he listens to you further, canting his head. "Yeah," he says softly, "I guess we are kinda in the same boat..and if you wanna talk about it, or anything at all?" he says "I'm here for you too. Two ears, two shoulders, no waiting."